1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter support structures disposed in portions near steering mechanisms, suitable for use in various types of vehicles having handlebars, such as offroad vehicles and the like.
2. Description of Background Art
A known meter support structure includes, in an offroad vehicle having a handlebar, a meter support member formed from a pipe member having a first end fixed to a handlebar support member disposed in a steering shaft. Further, the meter support member has a second end bent upwardly of the handlebar support member to form a meter support for supporting a meter thereon, and the meter is made to support a handlebar cover. (See Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-126169.)
The meter support member has the first end fixed to the handlebar support member and the second end supporting the meter. This means that the meter, which weighs heavily, is supported by a cantilever and a fixed point of the meter support member is away from a meter support point thereof As a result, the meter tends to vibrate. If the meter vibrates while the vehicle is running, it is hard to view the reading and noise tends to occur. This requires a highly rigid support. As a result, the meter support member becomes larger and heavier. There is therefore a need for a meter support structure that can be relatively downsized and lightly in weight. An object of the present invention is to achieve that need.